


Talk with the Stars

by WordsAndCoffees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Sentiment, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Looking at the Sky, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Talk with the Stars, moon and stars, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndCoffees/pseuds/WordsAndCoffees
Summary: Jisung and Minho shares mutual feelings that’s oblivious to both of them. On one sleepless night, both of them end up sharing the things they wouldn’t have shared on normal days.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Talk with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Writing summary is way more challenging than writing the actual story, lol. I was trying to write a Minsung fic for a long time and finally, sacrificing my sleep, I was able to cook something.  
> Now, let me present this fic to you for you all to judge. Apologies if there are any grammatical errors.

The feeds keep coming up endlessly as Jisung’s thumb scrolls through his instagram with a bored face. It’s past one in the midnight and he struggles immensely to fall asleep, especially with a snoring roommate-slash-bestfriend who he can’t kick out given that they both share the rent together. A sigh escapes his lips.

Halfway into his aimless browsing, his eyes lands on a group picture that was posted an hour ago by Hyunjin, the now said roommate, with the caption _‘There’s a lovesick dude among us :p’_. Jisung snorts at that, knowing very well that Hyunjin purposely chose this image out of all other good ones just to get his revenge when Jisung did that with Hyunjin and Seungmin. It was selfie picture of Jisung and his friends standing under the tree decorated with golden LED light next to the restaurant where they had had their dinner that day.

Jisung took the honor of counting _one, two, three, smile_ before every click of the pictures and added different hand signs and face reactions for the same. Right when he made a huge pout and turned to his left in an attempt to give a cute kissy face to whichever friend was there, he didn’t expect to receive the same pose from Minho who had his face turned to his right. Both of them immediately jerked back a little in surprise. Jisung saw Minho laughing it off with a scratch at the back of his head and continued to give other random poses for the camera.

Jisung was unable to move his head, still looking at Minho from the side. Minho has been his long time crush since the day when they accidentally bumped into each other in their college hallway. His side profile looked even more attractive now that he got to look up close. Therefore he kept staring until there was a shutter sound that pulled him back to his senses and saw Hyunjin snickering in delight.

“I got a perfect snap.”

Jisung sighs again as he double taps the post. Not to lie but Jisung really does look like he’s stunned by Minho. His finger traces Minho’s face across the screen lovingly and then taps the screen once to show the tagged names on the post. Jisung clicks on Minho’s username that hangs under his chin and he is directed to the account in a second.

There aren’t that many pictures to begin with. Just few clicks with his cats, a concrete road that leads up to their school building, few random funny filters he was experimenting, his new baseball jersey unfurled on the grass and some blurred images in dark that he can’t guess the content. This is how Minho is, secretive at times and transparent the other times. Perhaps this is what makes Jisung’s heart excited as he keeps wondering what Minho will bring to the table next.

Just as he keeps stalking Minho’s account for the second time in a row, he hears the notification on instagram in the silent room which makes Hyunjin squirm under the covers with incoherent complaints. Jisung clutches his phone next to his chest with wide eyes, surprised at Hyunjin’s reaction because he usually sleeps like a sloth and doesn’t care about anything. Getting back to his phone, Jisung swipes down the screen to check who had sent him a message at this hour. Guess there’s another sleepless soul just like him.

Speak of the devil! Jisung is surprised yet again when his eyes find the name that he was dreaming not seconds ago. Minho has sent him a text and Jisung wastes zero time in opening it.

_Lino: Hey, you awake?_

_Jisung: Hi. Seems like you couldn’t sleep either_

_Lino: Hahaha I guess_

_Lino: What do you plan to do now?_

_Jisung: I don’t know. Nothing on mind_

_Lino: I’m on the rooftop. Wanna come?_

Jisung holds his breath for a moment and then releases it out.

_Jisung: In a couple of minutes_

_Lino: Cool :)_

Jisung’s immediate thoughts were to throw his blanket off him hastily, put on his sneakers and rush out through the door after closing it behind him. And he does that exact thing which leaves Hyunjin to spit out few more slurred curses at him.

Minho has been pacing across the space on the top of the building from the moment he came up from his room to get fresh air. In whatever positions he tried to lay down, not a bat of eyes of sleep he got. The air is cold up here, very cold to be honest. But that didn’t stop him from lurking around the area with his hands securely tucked into his pant pockets.

Minho lets his eyes roam around the night scenery as he casually intakes the view of his college campus that he can see it from here clearly. The campus is just a five minutes of walk, so it doesn’t matter at what time he wakes up tomorrow morning for his classes if he can anyhow make it before the final call. An invisible cold cloud escapes Minho’s lip as he breathes out at his thoughts. There’s a straight concrete road that connects the campus and the dorm building with arranged trees and football ground on either side of the pavement.

Minho still remembers it as fresh as morning. It has been almost six months since their college had held their final round of baseball. It was last ball and one run, and Minho on strike. Minho focused on the ball hard, not getting distracted by the intimidating opponents, and lifted his bat to hit the ball when it came close to his face. The power was too much from the bat that the ball flew so high and into the trees on the other side of the ground. Minho sprinted immediately, crossing every base on his way, and finally reached his home base even before the ball could be found in the bushes.

That was such a memorable victory for Minho and his team. But Minho would tell otherwise because after winning the match, he saw Jisung shouting Minho’s name as he was running from the dorm building to the ground with wide grin. Minho untangled himself from the group hug and in no time made his way to Jisung and met him half way. Jisung at once pounced on Minho and crashed him with a hug, both of them jumping all throughout their affectionate exchange as Jisung showers Minho with congratulatory messages on his win.

Minho now stares at that same concrete road where he shared his very first hug with Jisung as a fond smile growing upon his lips. He wonders what Jisung would be up to now. Will the boy be sleeping as he should be or have his eyes glued at his mobile screen to waste his time in finding offers for online shopping? After seconds of contemplation, Minho types a message and sends it to Jisung. He didn’t least expect he would be answered back in an instant.

After Jisung accepting his offer to come up and join with him here, Minho’s happiness knows no boundary. Despite the bone-biting cold, Minho feels a very light warmness inside him at the very simple thought of Jisung making time for his suggestion. Before Jisung could arrive, Minho walks around the area once again to find a nice spot for them to lounge on.

Jisung was out of his room, walking steadily towards the elevator. Just before he steps in after opening the grill door, something flashes his mind. He had always feared using the elevator all alone and the uncountable number of horror movies he had binged didn’t help his poor soul at this time. What if the elevator stops in middle and he had to sleep on the cold floor for the whole night and be found dead the next morning?

Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he closes the door back and takes the flight of stairs across the end of the hallway. By the time he reaches the rooftop, he has become a panting mess with his hands on his knees. Lack of exercise and lack of brain made him to decide that he can climb five floors of building without having to breathe like fish out of water. Dang it! He must get back to working out.

Jisung walks to the middle of the vast area once he’s back to breathing normal and lets his eyes scan around to find Minho who had invited him here. A gush of strong, cold wind passes across him that leaves him shivering. He’s such an idiot to not bring a hoodie or a coat with him. As Jisung hugs himself and moves his mouth to call Minho, he hears a voice calling him from somewhere behind.

Jisung turns back and follows the voice with his eyes, spotting Minho leisurely sprawled on the red-cemented tiles upon the roof, his elbows supporting his body as he keeps his head lifted.

“Hey!”

Jisung can’t help but mentally question Minho’s ability to even find such a place out of all other places they can sit. Minho smiles at him, and Jisung knows he has lost any capacity to comment anything on his choice of selection. Eventually shaking his head with a soft sigh, he walks towards him and holds his hand out for Minho to help him up the roof.

“You are… one of a kind, Minho.” Jisung groans as he hoists up himself by placing one leg upon the cement railing and then the other on the wall. He’s in such a bad position that if he slips down, he’s sure going to break his back real bad. “I swear I’ll break your leg if you plan on any revenge and let me down.”

“That’s not a bad idea though,” Minho retorts playfully, earning a stare from Jisung. But contrary to what Minho said, he holds Jisung’s hand pretty tight than before, carefully pulling him up with all his might.

Jisung lands on both his palms and knees with a soft thud, walking on fours to a safe distance and finally plops his body down. He lies down with his face towards the sky and breathes a little. Minho then follows suit and lays next to Jisung, close to his body but not quite close. Minho pillows one hand under his head while the other over his stomach. Jisung copies the same movements and exhales once he’s comfortable with his spot.

Both do not talk for a while, just enjoying the silence of the night as they evenly breathe together. Jisung closes his eyes and feels his mind getting clear from all the stress that has been hanging around because of his studies, assignments and reports. He really needs a break but he have to wait until his current semester gets over which is after two months. Hence this small night-out is doing wonders for him.

“Feeling good?”

Jisung flutter opens his eyes at the voice. He turns his head to his left and catches Minho looking at him with a smile that is almost invisible. “What?”

“I saw you relaxing. Does this make you feel good?”

Jisung turns back to face the dark sky as his lips break into a soft smile. “It feels… new,” he comments, adding another one after a moment. “It’s my first time experiencing this kind.”

Minho hums in an understanding manner as he too moves his gaze to the sky. Again they both fall quiet. It is not an awkward sight to look at but this simply shows how comfortable they are around each other. Another rush of chill air make its way and makes Jisung to tremble ever so lightly, making him brush his arm against Minho’s that’s between them in the process.

Minho lets out a soft gasp but he really wishes it goes unnoticed by Jisung. He tries to count the number of stars to keep him busy from any other thoughts. Suddenly he remembers about something that his grandmother had said him when he was a kid.

“Jisung?”

“Yes, Minho.”

“Do you know ‘Talk with the stars’?”

“Is it a new variety show?”

Minho laughs softly and shakes his head. “No. It’s kinda something… personal.”

Jisung looks at Minho with clear confusion. What personal is he talking about? If it is personal, how is he supposed to know without Minho telling him before? When he is about to question these out loud, Minho continues.

“My grandmother used to tell me this when I was a kid: The moon grants what the stars wish. The moon adores all the stars like they are its own child. Whatever the stars tell the moon, it abides without any objection. So if I tell the stars my happy moments, they tell the moon about it to give me more happiness by making such moments happen again. And if I tell them my sad moments, they tell the moon about it to make sure I don’t get such moments again.”

Minho turns to look at Jisung who is already staring at him. Minho couldn’t comprehend what exactly runs inside his head. He chuckles and clears his throat before speaking. “Well, that was a bit childish, I know. You don’t have to believe it.”

After a couple of seconds, Jisung smiles at Minho with so much fondness in his eyes. “That’s adorable, Minho.”

Minho feels ease at his heart, relaxing after knowing he didn’t make a fool out of himself. It surprises him that Jisung actually likes these kinds of stuffs that bring nostalgia. Minho hadn’t shared this sentiment to any being but something about this moment with Jisung made him to. He felt like Jisung must know this so the boy too can make it a habit like him. Minho observes a small crinkle at the corner of Jisung’s eyes when those eyes happily wander around the garden of stars above in search of nothing particular. Jisung must be really fascinated.

“Jisung, do you want to try it?”

The way Jisung make his excitement clear on his face with brilliant smile and eager eyes, Minho understands how much he admires Jisung. He then giggles and nods his head. “Ok, then, I’ll go first so you can follow me to know how it’s done.”

Jisung hums in reply and watches Minho attentively.

“Hey, sweeties,” he greets with a nervous laugh. He never had an observer before so it kind of flusters him to know someone is watching him. But he does it anyway. “Hope you all are having fun. Today I’ve brought a very special person with me.” He looks at Jisung, and Jisung gives him a warm smile. “His name is Jisung,” he points his thumb at him and sees Jisung waving at the stars in an attempt to say hello. _Cute!_

“You know most of my secrets but I’ll let you know few more of them that I haven’t told you. Well... there was this time when I was at the library to get books for the upcoming exam, and I saw this boy with specs, reading at one corner of the room. He was very cute with quokka cheeks that tempted me to poke it.”

Jisung blinks at the sudden mention of him. He immediately turns to him but Minho was still looking at the sky. Jisung let him continue.

“That was the first time I saw him. He really looked geeky, a very attractive geeky to be precise. The way he focused on the books in front of him clearly showed he rarely ever made his appearance there, eyes wandering all over the pages trying to find something. Still, he radiated warmness. I’m forever grateful for that day.”

Jisung speechlessly held his gaze on Minho. What is Minho trying to imply out of the blue? Jisung is really confused of what to make out with this almost indirect confession but he didn’t dare to jump into any conclusion yet since he may be biased because he likes Minho more than he likes to admit. Nevertheless, he tries to focus on him.

Minho didn’t know what got into his head to tell something transparent and obvious. This night feels special, especially having Jisung lying next to him and getting to share his deep emotions, he really thinks he wanted to get his pent up feelings for him out tonight. Maybe the stars will have his back until he can confidently tell Jisung about his love.

Minho turns to Jisung and stares into his eyes. He can tell Jisung is surprised by the way he is looking at him, but Minho just smiles like he told something very casual to avoid any arising questions. “Your turn.”

Jisung spends few seconds to take in everything and gulps down his questions. He’ll get back to Minho later. For now, he smirks and rolls up his sleeves in mind. If that’s how Minho wants to play, he might as well play likewise. Jisung turns to the sky and sees the stars twinkling. _They are beautiful!_

“Uh-hi! I’m Jisung,” he breaks out a small laugh. “I don’t know how to start; maybe I’ll tell you about the day I was productive for once in my life. During our college break Minho had been randomly telling about how his three cats didn’t have any accessories for them yet and how he had no time for shopping given that he was taking dance lessons during his entire break. Hence I myself made cute cat collars for all three. Looking at Minho’s expression when I offered them to him was one of the happiest days in my life. I felt I can go to any extent just to see him smile at me like that.”

Jisung finishes his mini monologue and looks at Minho. He can see Minho is struggling with something in his mind because he’s got that small crinkle on his forehead whenever he runs out of words but has the urge to say something. Jisung chuckles and nudges his arms with his. “What?”

Minho breathes as he watches Jisung. A lot is whirling inside his head for him to process. He feels his heart flutter, but didn’t know if it’s for making stuffs for his cats or for knowing he had such effect on Jisung. He breathes out. “Why didn’t you tell me you made it?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“You would’ve bragged even before I asked.”

“I didn’t do it for bragging but to show my genuine interest.”

Minho is left speechless. His heart is brimming with adoration and affection that makes him to feel new kind of feelings. He wonders whether he is really that special to Jisung. The night air ruffles Jisung’s hair and Minho gets the urge to move them away from his eyes so he could stare at them without any distraction. How he wanted to reach out and pat his head. Minho then turns back to the sky when Jisung himself pushes back the strands from his forehead.

“Your turn, Minho.”

Minho nods and slightly shifts his body since his back is becoming sore from lying down on the roof for so long. Why is this making him nervous anyway?

“Remember the day when Chan threw a farewell party before leaving town to attend college in The States? That was the first time ever we groomed ourselves in suits- matching it with ties, shiny and polished shoes, brand new Rolex, and hair styled in gel.” Minho pauses at the memory and continues. “It was my first time seeing you in a suit. Royal blue suit with a leather belt loosely fit around you, sporting a silver long cross earring for one ear, and slicked side parted hair. Jisung, you just took my breath away that day as you made your way down to the party. You looked stunning.” Minho takes a quick glance at Jisung and furthers without letting the boy to comment anything. “And Felix literally made us pose James Bond style for the pictures arguing that our costumes match the theme perfectly, and started recording videos for his TikTok.”

Though Jisung isn’t very smart in his classes, he do has a part of his brain working for such occasions. He immediately understands that Minho had deviated from the topic from describing him to mentioning his other friend. Jisung gets the idea that Minho most likely might like him. That being said, he gets ready to play along.

“Just you mentioned at the right time, Minho.”

Minho looks at Jisung in a quizzical way. Cute, Jisung thinks.

“Why were you sulking when Felix pulled me to do videos with him? I can remember the sour taste you emitted when he had his hands around my shoulder while we were dancing. I felt you were jealous for some reason.”

Minho looks visibly tensed right when he probably recollected the scene. Gotcha, Jisung smiles proud at himself. But it looks Minho will not give in without putting up a fight.

“Really? I don’t remember anything like that.”

“You did, Minho.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Jisung looks at the sky and argues with the stars above. “Look, stars. He’s lying right in front of you.”

“Don’t believe him, sweeties. You all know about me,” Minho joins in as well.

“You think the stars will be biased just because you’ve been friends with them for a long time? Truth always triumphs.”

“But I didn-“

“My turn,” Jisung abruptly stops Minho, and the latter has no other way than to accept defeat. Jisung rubs his hands together, heating a little to chase away the chillness before starting. “This is fun.”

Minho snorts. Jisung doesn’t mind him.

“Do you remember the times we used to sneak out from the campus at night?” After hearing a soft hum from Minho, Jisung continues. “I always ask for an ice-cream and you’ll give me a lecture about how I’ll catch a cold next day and yet you end up getting me two.” Jisung hears Minho humming again. “We then take a stroll around the neighborhood until our dessert gets over, talking anything random. You also lent me your hoodie when you notice me shivering from cold.”

“You always forget despite telling you to bring your hoodie along with you. I wonder whether you do it on purpose,” Minho voices out.

Of course Jisung forgets on purpose. Who is he to let down a chance of snuggling into his crush’s hoodie? Jisung then pretends like he didn’t hear his complain.

“I love the times we go out together. In fact, I wait for those times, just you and me,” Jisung admits.

There’s a moment of hush before Minho speaks. “Jisung, by any chance have you seen my posts on instagram?”

“Yes.”

“Could you think of it once again and tell me anything that you find different?”

Jisung looks at him questioningly but still gives it a thought any tries to rummage the part of his brain that only works for such occasion. He closes his eyes, thinking each of the posts he was stalking in his room. Something dawns on him finally.

“Not exactly different… but I was thinking why you would post blurred and dark pictures that didn’t make any sense.” Surely, Jisung was meaning to ask this question a long time back and now came the perfect time. But the answer he received from Minho was definitely not what he least expected.

“Those blurred images are you, Jisung,” Minho turns and looks into Jisung’s eyes, clear and confident in his tone. “I clicked images of you when I was sure you were distracted while we walked. I didn’t want to be obvious nor oblivious, and I was in hopes with this as a medium you will get my message eventually.”

There isn’t a time where Jisung would go silent, but now even if he wants to say something, no words spill out. So every post from his account are indirectly directed towards him, Jisung confirms. He even confirms that the remaining part of his brain is completely useless. Minho moves his hand that’s between them and finds Jisung’s, placing it on his’. Jisung feels a shiver runs down his spine at the contact, the cold air doing no help.

Minho continues as his eyes still fixed on Jisung’s. “I like you, Jisung, from the day I saw you. I want to be with you like we always do. I want to be the only person you run to whenever you want to complain about your teacher giving you tons of assignments. I want to be the only person who gets to stand by your side in your both happiness and sadness. I want to be the only person who can see your sleeping face during our movie nights,” Minho takes a break and then continues. “Do you like me?”

Jisung feels Minho squeezing his hand a little. Perhaps from the nervousness of confessing and probability of the fact of not receiving the affection back. Minho literally shines under the moon, his soft brown locks reflecting the light. He looks ethereal. The pair of eyes gazing at him feels like it is holding thousands of stars that were taken away from the sky. When Minho carries the whole universe in his existence, Jisung feels like a particle that wouldn’t exist without him.

Jisung needs Minho. Jisung wants to keep sneaking out with him when the world is asleep. He wants to throw stones with him over the stream and compete who threw farther. He wants to play Uno with him until either of them gets tired of penalties and throw away the cards and end the game without completing. He wants sit in their balcony with him and count the number of cars passing to kill time. Jisung can keep listing more and more. All he wants is to have Minho by his side, forever.

Jisung can feel a small tremble from Minho where he has his hand over his’. Minho’s earlier confidence seems to be fading out from the lack of response from Jisung. Hence Jisung turns his hand upside down and lets his palm meet Minho’s before sliding his fingers between theirs and intertwining, smiling at him.

Minho breathes out. “Does this mean…?”

“You want me to kiss you to be more accurate?” Jisung counters.

There’s a pause before the shocked face turns into a smirk on Minho’s face. “I would love that.”

Jisung jabs Minho’s side with his elbows, giving him the pain he thinks he deserves. Both fall into smiles that reach up their eyes as they stare back the night again. Jisung moves closer to Minho and rests his head against the latter’s shoulder. Minho places a warm kiss on Jisung’s crown. This feels good, Jisung thinks.

After a while of enjoying their moment with the moon and stars, Minho reminds Jisung about how it’s too late into the night and they have classes to attend tomorrow. Minho sits up first, pulling Jisung along with him only to be stopped by their connected hands. Minho questions him with a raised eyebrow.

“You want to sleep here on the roof?”

Jisung doesn’t answer, only looking at him. His thoughts ponder for a beat before permitting it out. “You want me to kiss you?”

Minho feels his blood rushing to his face in an instant, struggling to get a proper response from his mind. He wonders if he had heard it right. Minho only manages to bring out a soft squeak as a response that has Jisung smiling at him.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jisung pulls Minho down on him, circling his arm around his neck. They have their faces inches apart, Minho breathing hard against Jisung, eyes locking. Minho’s heartbeat is clear to Jisung when he gives his lips a quick glance. With one more tug, Jisung presses his lips to Minho’s.

Minho’s time stop and it takes a second for him to process that he is kissing Jisung. They are soft, Minho thinks, as he slowly takes in more of Jisung as he tilts his head and leans in. What they share is as sweet and their favorite ice-cream, nothing but only wanting more. The cold night suddenly feels warm, dark clouds drifting away from the moon to illuminate the space. They pull back a while later and admire each other faces up close, their smiles bright as light. Minho leaves a peck on Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung giggles while Minho dramatically falls next to Jisung, content evident on his face. “This is the happiest moment in my life, my sweeties,” Minho almost shouts at the stars. He smiles when he notices the stars shining a little brighter than before. They truly listen to him.

Jisung softly smack Minho’s arm to shush him. “You don’t have to wake the entire street now, do you?”

“I’m beyond elated that I might just sleep right here.”

“Great!” Jisung untangles their hand and gets up stumbling a tad. He continues his sentence as he jumps down carefully from the roof, “I’ll inform Chan to not wait for you and lock his door before he goes to sleep.”

Minho immediately jerks up and follows suit. “Hey, I was just kidding.” He runs and catches him before Jisung gets to the staircase.

Minho slings his arm around Jisung’s neck and playfully pulls him in headlock. Jisung acts chocked and take revenge by tickling Minho’s sides. They laugh and giggle all the way down to their respective rooms.

Maybe Minho’s grandmother was right. Sharing the moments with the stars indeed doubles the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The whole comment section is yours :)
> 
> Stay Hydrated, Stay Safe.


End file.
